Emma Rose
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  What if the Reagan's had another child.  A younger sister.  WARNING:  May be a spanking in some chapters of an almost adult.
1. Chapter 1

BLUE BLOODS - EMMA ROSE

**Note to all: I just discovered Blue Bloods. I absolutely love Tom Selleck. He is one of my favorite actors of all time. I can't get this muse out of my head. So, what do you think if the Reagan family had one more, Emma Rose , she's 6 years younger than Jamie. I'm assuming that Emma is 20, Jamie is 26, Erin is 36 and Danny is 37. WARNING: This is an AU - I added a sister to the Reagan clan. Some Chapters may contain a spanking of an almost adult**.

Emma couldn't wait to get out of school for the day. She was attending City College of New York. She had a free ride because she was in their teaching program. If you agreed to teach in the NY City schools for 5 years, you could have a free ride at school. Since she lived at home, she had very little in college expenses. Her dad picked up whatever expenses she had. He had bought her a celery green VW convertible for high school graduation with the license plate, "EMA RZ". He justified the expense saying that since he didn't have to pay for college, she needed a way to get to and from.

She couldn't wait to get out of school because tonight she was going to a bar, out for drinks and dancing, for the very first time. She had secured a fake ID, she was scared and excited for the first time. She was normally such a goody two shoes, she very rarely got in trouble with her Dad. Even though she was over 18, she still lived at home, so Dad's rules applied. Like no underage drinking, she had to tell him where she was and when she'd be home, and she had to be home on Sunday morning for church and Sunday afternoon for the family dinner. But, she had told her Dad that she was spending the night at her friend Janie's house and that she would be home sometime on Saturday. Her Dad didn't think twice. She had never done anything like this in her life. All her life she had her big brothers and her big sister lording over her, watching her every move, especially since their mom had died when she was 15. The truth was Danny and Joe acted more like her dad, than well, her dad and her very best friend in the whole world was Jamie. Now Joe was gone, Danny was so busy with his family and Erin was involved with her divorce and being a single mom to Nikky. The reigns had finally been loosened a bit.

Her last class was finally finished. She hurried toward her car and ran into her other best friend, Janie. "Heh, Janie, you want a ride home?" she asked as she tossed her books on the back seat.

"Yeah sure," said Janie.

"I can't wait for tonight," squealed Emma. "I've never been in a bar before. Jeez, my dad won't even let me have a beer."

"You like beer?" asked Janie skeptical. Her best friend never drank, not even when her family wasn't hovering over her.

"Nah, I hate beer, it smells gross." said Emma flipping her long red hair back and checking the rear view mirror before she pulled out.

Janie rolled her eyes. "Then why did you mention, your Dad won't let you have a beer?"

Emma rolled her eyes right back, "It was a metaphor for drinking. He still thinks I'm a little kid. You know everyone always drinks wine with dinner on Sunday except for me, Nikki, Jack and Sean."

"Yeah, well you are the youngest." sympathized Janie. "So, what's going to be your first official drink?"

"Oh you know, I'm going to just drink Sprite. So, it'll look like I'm drinking vodka and tonic, but it'll just be Sprite. I'm so excited just to get into Club 21, who cares if I drink."

Janie rolled her eyes, "Seriously dude, you're not even going to drink?"

"Nah, I don't have to drink to have fun." Emma assured her friend. Emma pulled up in front of Janie's house. "Here you go, see you at 8, right?"

"8 o'clock it is girlfriend, see ya." said Janie getting out.

Emma smiled and waived as pulled out her friend's driveway and headed home to get ready for her big night on the town. It was all very exciting, she felt a little guilty lying to her dad and her grandpa, but she just couldn't help herself. She blasted the radio, she laughed at herself, her favorite station was XM Radio, Christian pop, "The Message." All her friends made fun of her. They made fun of the fact that she was such a good girl, she never got in trouble, she only listened to Christian music, she taught Sunday school to little kids and she was basically going to donate 5 years of her life to teaching at inner city schools when she graduated. She was going to change all those people's opinion of herself, she was going to be a party animal tonight. Ok, well maybe not a party animal, but at least someone who went out to bars and danced.

She parked in the driveway. She went through the back door into the kitchen. She threw her backpack on the kitchen table and opened the refrigerator looking for a soda. She turned around when she heard her grandpa.

"Heh Princess, how was school?" her grandpa asked giving her a kiss.

"Good grandpa. I'm signing up for student teaching for next semester. I get to do 2 weeks as a junior, then I do my full student teaching next year. Cool, huh?" she said returning his kiss.

Emma starting rummaging around for something to eat. She grabbed a can of tuna fish.

"Emma Rose, it's too close to dinner, put that away." grouched her grandpa.

"I wasn't going to eat dinner here, Grandpa. I'm staying over at Janie's tonight." she said as she opened the can.

"What time are you suppose to be at Janie's?" he asked.

"8," she said.

He looked at the clock, "Hmph, it's 5:00, you have plenty of time to eat dinner with your father and me and still go to Janie's. Put that away and go set the table." he ordered.

Emma sighed. You just did not argue with Henry Reagan. Not if you wanted your backside to stay intact anyway. "Ok, Grandpa."

Emma set the table and then headed upstairs. She was going to have to take her "club" clothes with her and change at Janie's. She decided she would run upstairs to take a quick shower and at least get partially ready without anyone the wiser.

While Emma was upstairs, Frank Reagan walked through the back door. "Heh, Pop." he greeted.

"Frances, I'm glad your home." said Henry.

Frank's eyebrows went up. "Why, what's up, Pop?"

"Nothing son, I can't want my son to be home?" asked Henry innocently.

"Well, Pop, you can, but you don't normally tell me that you're glad I'm home." Frank said studying his dad.

"Did you give Emma permission to go out tonight?' asked Henry.

Frank smirked. Henry always suspected the kids were up to something. "Yes Pop, she's just going to Janie's. She'll be home for church and dinner on Sunday."

Henry humphed. "I think she's up to something." Henry said shaking his cane at his son.

Frank laughed, "Oh Pop, you're so paranoid."

"You sassing me son?" asked Henry indignantly.

"No sir, not me." said Frank smiling at his dad.

Henry just grumbled, "Go get washed for dinner." he said gruffly.

During dinner, Emma nervously chatted about school. She talked way too fast and way too much for her. Frank started to wonder if something was truly up. Emma was really grateful to escape her father and her grandfather to finish getting ready to go to Janie's.

She was ready to fly out the door, "Night Daddy, night Grandpa, see you tomorrow." she yelled as she was about to head out the back door.

Frank thought that was odd, she always gave them hugs and kisses before she went anywhere. Frank cleared his throat. "Emma, aren't you forgetting something?" he asked as she had her hand on the back door.

She stared at him. "No sir."

His eyebrows went up. "No Sir?" to such a simple question. Maybe Pop was right after all. Something was definitely up. "How about a kiss for your old man?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry." Emma said relieved.

She gave her father a quick kiss before she headed out. Frank just shook his head, something was definitely up.

**Here's my start to a new fanfic. In the next chapter - "The Club". Review! Please!**


	2. The Club Scene

EMMA ROSE - CHAPTER 2 - THE CLUB SCENE

**Note: Heh Accounting Pro - I worked your idea in - kind of…..**

Emma rushed out of the house and in to her car. Phase I was complete. She was out of the house and on her way to Janie's house. No one suspected a thing. This was going to be good. She drove over to Janie's house and parked the car in the driveway. Janie was also a student at City College of New York, she lived with her parents. Lucky for her, her parents were out of town for the weekend, thus the excuse for Emma to spend the night. Janie's dad was an NYPD detective, Chief over the South Bronx substation. The girls had known each other all their lives. Janie's dad and Danny had been friends for years.

Emma knocked on Janie's door. Janie opened the door and eyed her best friend. "How did it go?"

"Great," said Emma walking in. "No one suspected a thing. I'm free and clear to have a great time. Let's go get ready." Emma put on a short black skirt and a skimpy top with sheer black stockings and high heels. "Well, how do I look?" she asked Janie.

Janie eyed Emma. She had never seen Emma dressed up for the bar scene. She looked totally different, short skirt, make-up, 4 inch heels. Janie didn't even recognize her. Emma was a far cry from the Catholic girl in a plaid skirt she was used to. "You look incredible!" gushed Janie. "I wouldn't recognize you if I didn't know who you were."

Emma laughed. "That's the whole idea, I'm Lindsey Mathews, 25 year old co-ed tonight. I don't want to be myself."

Janie and Emma giggled as they put the finishing touches on their outfits. They sat around listening to music and talking about what else, boys until it was time to go. Finally, at 10:00, they got into the little green VW bug and headed for Club 21. They arrived at the club only to find parking limited. Emma huffed. "I guess we're going to have to park on the street. I don't see any other parking."

Janie nodded as they pulled into a parking spot a couple of blocks from the club. They got out and Emma locked up her car as they headed for the club. They saw a long line outside the club. It opened at 11:00 and they had wanted to get a good spot in line. They spotted some NYPD blues outside the club, probably just extra police for the club. Emma hadn't thought about that. She sure hoped that none of the police were friends of the family, at least no one that knew her. She would be in deep shit if that was the case. She nudged her friend, "Janie, do you see the police at the entrance?" Emma asked worriedly.

Janie followed her friend's pointed finger to the front of the club. "Oh, crap. I hadn't thought about that." said Janie.

"Well, we could just act calm, cool and collected. I mean we have fake ID's, right? It's not as if anyone would recognize us." said Emma confidently.

Janie wasn't so sure. "Jeez, Em, if my dad gets wind of this, I'll be grounded for the rest of my life. That's if I have a life and he doesn't kill me."

Emma chuckled, she knew Janie's dad. He was old school like her dad, it didn't matter how old you were, if you messed up, he'd take a belt to your backside, so fast, it would make your head swim. Her dad was a little more reasonable, but not much. "I know, same here. Of course, better dad than Danny." Emma linked her arm in Janie's, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

The girls stood in line for nearly an hour. As they approached the front of the line, they saw the policeman. "Oh my God," whispered Janie to Emma.

Emma was startled, "What?" she whispered and "Why are we whispering?"

"Em, look at the cop at the door." Janie said nodding in the direction of the front door.

"Holy crap," breathed Emma, "It's Jamie. I knew he was trying to do some extra jobs, so he can pay down those stupid student loans, but I didn't know he was doing bar detail. Dad's going to kill him. Oh my God, what am I saying, Dad's going to kill me."

"Maybe we better leave." said Janie.

"Oh no, no way Jose. He can't tell on me because Dad would bust his butt for doing extra work this early in his career. I know Dad told him he had to wait at least a year before Dad would let him take extra jobs. Nope, I got him over a barrel." Emma said confidently. "Besides, maybe he won't even notice. There's so many people here."

Janie scoffed, "Yeah, sure he won't notice and the Pope's not Catholic either." she snorted.

As they approached the front, Emma and Janie tried to brush by Jamie. She heard, "Emma Rose?"

_Crap_! Thought Emma. She turned toward Jamie. "Ummm…hi Jamie."

Jamie grabbed her arm. "Emma, what the hell are you doing here?" Then he looked again, "And Janie, what the hell are you doing here?" Jamie eyed the girls. They were dressed to the nines. His eyes narrowed. "And what the hell are you wearing, you girls go home, now!"

"Forget it Jamie, I'm going in and you can't stop me." huffed Emma.

"Emma, you idiot, you aren't old enough." seethed Jamie.

"Really? I've got an idea that proves it!" said Emma waiving her fake id in front of her brother's face.

"Seriously Emma, go home before I call Dad and tell him what you're doing." Jamie said leaning into her and whispering in his ear.

"Oh really? What does Daddy think you're doing tonight? I know he said you aren't allowed to work extra jobs yet." Emma countered.

_Oh shit! thought Jamie. He hadn't thought about that. He was waffling about calling his Dad or Danny and telling them what Emma was doing or just letting her go in._

"Jamie, listen, I'm not drinking. I only planned on having Sprite. I just want to dance and this is one of the best dance clubs around. Please, I won't tell Daddy what you're doing and you don't tell him what I'm doing ok?" she begged.

Jamie took a deep breath, "Promise, no drinking? Just dancing?"

"Promise!" agreed Emma.

Jamie relented, "Ok, Em, I'm going to let you do it, but only because I'll be right here if you need me. You got to promise me that if anybody gets to fresh or whatever that you text me, call me, find me, or whatever. And you sure has hell better not have any alcohol. Got me?"

"Got it! Thanks!" she sang out as she got back in line. She hated to black mail Jamie, but heh, desperate times called for desperate measures.

She and Janie entered the club securely with their fake id's. All Jamie could think of was that his dad and Danny were going to kill him if he ever found out. The girls were having the best time. Janie had ordered a beer and Emma ordered her Sprite. They drank and danced and were having the best time.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny Reagan was heading home from his shift. It just so happened that he drove right by Club 21. He noted the club was hopping as usual. He passed the place where Emma had parked her VW. She was parked right underneath a street lamp. He did a double take. Was that a celery green VW convertible? Ok that's weird he thought. How many celery green VW convertibles were there in NY. His dad had to order that for Emma, usually convertibles were cream, white, black or red. He wondered what in the hell his little sister would be doing parked in this part of the city at 1:00 am? He thought for sure it couldn't be her car. But just to be sure, he double parked his Jeep right in front of the car and looked at the license plate, "EMA RZ?"


	3. Danny's Wrath

EMMA ROSE - CHAPTER 3 - DANNY'S WRATH

**Note: There's a little bit of cussing in this one. Sorry, Danny just can't help himself.**

Danny Reagan found a place to park his car. He walked back to the celery green VW and took another look at the license plate. "EMA RZ." _Emma Rose, my ass, _he thought. _I'm gonna toast hers,_ he fumed. He couldn't imagine what is baby sister was doing in this part of town at 1:00 am. _She must be in one of the bars_, he thought. _How the hell did she get into a bar, a friend, a fake id, someone was going down for this. First his sister, then whoever got her mixed up in this. _He started canvassing the bars one at a time.

By 2:00 am, he had been in 5 different bars, he didn't find Emma in any of them. He was finally about to head toward Club 21. He saw some blues hanging out in the parking lot and at the entrance. He started walking toward a blue in the parking lot. He saw one of the veterans, his friend Tony Scafidi. "Heh, Scafidi." greeted Danny.

"Heh, Reagan. What are doing out this late? Your old lady letting you out for a night of fun?" ribbed Scafidi.

"Hah, hah, hah. You're so funny, I forgot to laugh. Naw man, I'm looking for my sister. I saw her car." answered Danny.

"Your sister?" questioned Scafidi. "Erin?"

"No you knucklehead, Emma. I saw her VW a couple of blocks away." said Danny running his hands through his hair.

"Emma?" asked Scafidi. "Ain't she still in high school, what would she be doing over here?"

"That's the point, she's in college, but she still isn't 21 and if she's in one of these bars, I'm gonna toast her ass." muttered Danny.

"Well, I haven't seen her. Why don't you go ask your brother?" Scafidi said pointing toward the front door.

Danny's head came up quick. "What? Did you just say, go ask my brother?" he questioned.

"Yeah Reagan, he's at the front door. You know extra job detail." shrugged Scafidi.

"He ain't allowed to work extra jobs." Danny ground out.

"What?" asked Scafidi, "We all work extra jobs."

"Not when your father tells you not to for the first year." said Danny.

Scafidi shrugged, "Reagan, he's a big boy. Ain't he at least 25?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's 26. But, my dad told him not to. You ever seen my dad? He's 6'4" and 230. He can still intimidate the crap out of me and I'm almost 40. Just imagine how you'd feel if you were just a kid like Jamie."

Scafidi agreed, "Yeah I guess so." He sure wouldn't want to tangle with Frank Reagan.

Danny just looked at his friend, "Yeah, I guess so." he smirked. "I think I'll just go have a talk with the kid."

Danny approached the front door. Jamie was facing the front door and he didn't see Danny come up behind him. Suddenly he felt a strong hand grab his bicep. Danny leaned into Jamie, "You better have a damn good reason for being here kid. Dad's gonna bust your ass."

Jamie swallowed, he could just swear he heard Danny. He slowly turned around to see his very pissed off older brother. "Danny?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, it's me, Danny kid. Kid, you are in so much trouble, I can't even begin…." seethed Danny.

"I, uh, well, I ,um, Danny…I can explain….." Jamie said shakily.

"You can explain, what?" asked Danny testily. "The fact that you're here on an extra job, the fact that you disobeyed Dad, what did you want to explain?"

"Well,….." started Jamie.

"Save it. We need to find Emma. I saw her car a couple of blocks away. I've spent the last hour looking for her."

"I can explain that, too." whispered Jamie.

"What?" Danny nearly shouted. "You know where Emma is?"

"Uh yeah." said Jamie guiltily.

Danny grabbed Jamie's shirt. "Where…is…she?" he asked emphasizing each word.

"In the club. This club." breathed Jamie.

"You knew she was in there. You didn't drag her out? What the hell's the matter with you?" ground out Danny. "You let an underage girl, your underage sister into the club?"

Jamie looked beyond guilty, "Well, I had a good reason." he whined.

Danny turned his brother sideways and swatted him one on the behind as hard as he could. "There is no reason that you could have for letting Emma into this bar. I swear to God kid, when I get you home, I'm not gonna wait for Dad, I'm gonna whoop your ass!"

"Jeez Danny, quit, I'm grown now." hissed Jamie.

"Could of fooled me little boy." Danny said. "Forget if for now, you stand right here and I mean right here Jamie. If you move, I'm gonna whoop you right here. You got me."

Jamie gulped and nodded his head.

"Didn't here you little boy." gritted Danny.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. I'm not moving." said Jamie. Suddenly Jamie was 10 years old standing in Danny's room. He heard those exact same words out of Danny's mouth, just before Danny whooped the tar out of him for lying.

Disgusted with his brother, Danny let go of his shirt and stomped into the bar. His eyes traveled to the bar and then to the dance floor. He spotted Emma. He couldn't miss that red hair of hers. Then his eyes narrowed when he finally got close enough to get a good look at what she was wearing. _What the hell! She looked like a hooker._ Danny strode over to his sister. She was dancing with some punk with a Mohawk and multiple body piercings. He had his hands all over her. Danny felt his blood pressure go up. He knew his face was getting red. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked leaning down to speak into her ear.

Emma froze. There was something vaguely familiar about the hand and the voice. She slowly turned around to be staring in the very angry face of her oldest brother. _Oh shit! It's Danny. I'm toast! I'm dead! _She finally gathered up her courage, "Um…hi Danny."

"Don't you 'hi Danny' me little girl. You are so dead. Where's Janie, I know she's here somewhere?"

"I'm not sure. Last time I saw her, she was on the dance floor." Emma said shakily.

"Well, I'll tell you what little miss I'm not sure" mimicked Danny, "you just go find her and you get yourself to the front door and I will escort you to the car. You understand me? If you go anywhere else, I will bust your ass right here in front of this entire club. You've got 5 minutes, move and you can just tell Janie, I'll bust her ass too if she doesn't come right now.."

Emma nodded her head and took off.

Danny sighed and headed for the front door. By the time he got there, he saw Emma and Janie making their way.

Emma spied Janie right off, she's was just a few couples over on the dance floor. She walked up to Janie and tapped her on the shoulder. Jamie swung around. "What?' she mouthed, since the music was too loud to talk.

"Danny." said Emma.

"What?" asked Janie confused. Thankfully the song had ended and the next one hadn't started up yet.

"Danny," said Emma "Danny is here and he said we had 5 minutes to get to the front."

"Oh shit!" said Janie.

"Oh shit is right." agreed Emma.

Emma and Janie made their way to the front door to a very pissed off Danny Reagan. He didn't say a word, he just directed them outside. When he got outside, he found Jamie right where he had left him. Once he got the three of them together, he turned toward them, "I don't want to hear a peep out of any of the three of you." He turned to Jamie, "You get your ass home. Go to bed and I will see you in the morning."

"But…" started Jamie.

"What didn't you understand about I don't want to hear a peep out of you?" growled Danny.

Jamie looked like he was on the verge of being very pissed off or he was about to cry, Emma wasn't sure.

"Danny?" Jamie reached for his brother's arm.

"What?" growled Danny.

"My house or Dad's?"

"Your apartment unless you want Dad to know what you've been up to."

Then Danny turned to the girls. "Come on. I'm walking you back to the car and then I'm following you home."

The girls just nodded and followed a very pissed off Danny Reagan. They reached the car and Danny waited while Emma opened the door. He looked at Emma, "Did you have any alcohol?"

"No Danny, I swear, I only had Sprite." Emma answered quickly.

"Well, that's something." he muttered. "You were staying at Janie's tonight because her parents are out of town, right?"

Emma and Janie nodded simultaneously.

"Ok, you drive back to Janie's and I'll follow you and then we three are going to have a talk." Danny said.

"Um….Danny, a "talk" or a um "Talk"?" asked Emma.

"Get in and go. NOW!" growled Danny.

The girls quickly got in the car and headed for Janie's.

Danny got in his car and headed for Janie's.

**Next up: The talks…..**


	4. The Talks  Part I

EMMA ROSE - CHAPTER 4 - THE TALK

Danny couldn't believe it as he got in his car to follow his little sister to her best friend's house. First he finds out that his baby brother is doing extra jobs, something his father expressly forbid and then his baby sister is in a bar. Not only is she in a bar, she's dressed like a hooker. He wasn't sure if he should handle it or turn the whole mess over to his dad. Over the years, as the oldest, he had given the little kids a choice, he could handle whatever they'd done or he could just tell their dad. Most of the time, they chose to let him handle it. He pulled out his phone to call Linda and tell her what was going on.

Linda Reagan was sound asleep having a fabulous dream until the phone rang. "'Lo?" she asked sleepily.

"Hi Babe," greeted Danny.

"Danny?" Linda instantly woke.

"Yeah Babe. I just wanted to let you know that it'll be at least another hour before I get home."

'Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Just the fact that I saw Emma's car parked near a bar on the way home. Not only did I find Emma in a bar, but Jamie was doing an extra job at the same bar that she was in." Danny ground out.

Linda snickered. Those two were going to get the butts busted either by Danny or Frank. She didn't know which one. "They're safe right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes." said Danny.

"Ok. Danny?"

"Yeah Babe."

"I love you." said Linda.

"Love you, too." responded Danny.

"And Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Calm down. Don't punish them while you're angry."

Danny took a deep breath, "I won't. Love you." he said hanging up.

Linda laughed as she hung up the phone. She wondered when her sister-in-law was going to finally do something. She was always so good, it couldn't last forever. She was just glad they were safe and that Danny found them instead of Frank.

In the meantime, Danny had arrived at Janie's house. The girls had pulled in just in front of him. He got out of the car and watched the girls go in the front door. He walked into Janie's house. Both girls were just standing in the foyer. They weren't quite sure what to do.

Danny looked them over. "How did you get in? Fake Id's?"

Neither girl said a word. The looked at their feet.

"I'm not asking again." Danny intoned.

The girls just stood there.

Danny walked into his sister's space. "Little girl, you have to the count of 5 to answer me before I start swatting. One..two…three…."

"Yes, yes, fake id's," blurted out Emma.

"Give them to me."

Janie looked at Emma. Emma looked at Janie. Neither wanted to give Danny those fake id's. Those id's had cost the girls $50 each. "Danny….." started Emma.

"NOW!" shouted Danny.

Both girls jumped and quickly dug the id's out of their purses and handed them to Danny. Danny looked at the id's. He would find out where the girls got them later. "If I ever catch either one of you with one of these again, I will go directly to dad," he said turning to his sister and then turning to her friend, "and to your dad and I don't need to tell you Janie what your dad's reaction will be."

Janie gulped, her hands went behind her back subconsciously. Her dad had no problem dishing out discipline to her brothers and sisters. He had told them it didn't matter if they were 10 years old, 20 years old or 50 years old, it was always his right.

The girls just stood there, nervously waiting their next instruction.

Danny let them stand there another minute or two before issuing his next instruction. The girls visibly squirmed. He was enjoying this immensely. "I want both of you to get out of those ridiculous clothes, wash all the crap off your faces and get back down to the living room. You have 15 minutes, move it." he barked.

Both girls jumped.

"And Emma Rose Reagan, I better never see you dressed like that again. You hear me?"

Emma just nodded her head as she and Janie turned to flee up the stairs.

Danny chuckled to himself. They were scared to death, he was very sure it would be a long time before they ever did anything was so stupid. He was going to make damn sure they would remember this night for a long time.

The girls made it up the stairs in record time. They were both in the bathroom washing off their makeup. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," said Janie. "Danny is scarier than I remember him."

"Tell me about it." said Emma scrubbing the mascara off her eyelashes. "I'm not sure I've ever seen him this mad before."

"What's he going to do to us?" asked Janie worriedly.

"He's going to give us the lecture of the century and then he's going to give us the choice of whether he whips us or he let's our father's do it."

"What? He'd whip me? I'm not his sister." said Janie shocked.

"Noooooo, but well, what would Charlie do?" asked Emma.

Charlie was Janie's oldest brother. He was Joe's age. Janie knew that Charlie wouldn't even give them a choice, he'd just whip both of them and tell his father. "Charlie'd probably whip both of us, on the bare, and then tell our dad's."

Emma nodded, "Joe would have done the same. At least Danny will be reasonable."

Then the girls heard, "Emma, Janie, get down here." Danny bellowed.

The girls hastily pulled on sweats and head downstairs.

"SIT!" he demanded as he pointed to the couch.

Both girls sat. "I don't know even to where start. What the hell were you two thinking? Fake id's, getting into a bar. Do you have any idea what could of happened to you? Did you even think about how the Chief of Detectives daughter and the Police Commissioner's underage daughter were caught in a bar would like to the general public?" Danny paused so the full effect of what he said would sink in.

"I didn't think it would affect Daddy." whispered Emma.

"Well it's pretty damned obvious, you didn't think about anyone but yourself." fumed Danny.

"Let me tell you what people would think, that how can Frank Reagan be police commissioner when he can't even control his own house."

"But Danny….." started Emma, she was starting to cry. "I wasn't trying to mess Daddy up."

"I know you didn't. But that's the problem little girl, you didn't think at all." Danny spat.

Emma was crying silently and Janie wasn't too far behind.

"Emma, Janie look right at me." said Danny as he looked at the top of the two girls heads.

They slowly lifted their eyes to Danny. "Just putting how this would affect dad aside right now, what about what could have happened to you? Do you girls have any idea how many guys would slip something into your drink and taken you home and raped you?" he raged.

"But Danny, we were together. We wouldn't have let anyone take us home." Emma whispered.

"Oh really? Seriously Emma? You didn't even know where Janie was when I asked. Did you?"

Emma shook her head no.

Danny knew he was being really hard on the girls, but he wanted to make sure that they never forgot this night.

"And another thing. What about Jamie? You know what this could do to his career if someone found out he knowingly let some underage kid into a bar? And you blackmailed him? Jesus Emma, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm so sorry Danny. I promise I'll never do anything like this again." Emma cried. She would never have messed up Jamie. She was the closest to Jamie. The two youngest were thick as thieves. She really needed a hug from her big brother, some kind of assurance it was really ok. But she knew, he wasn't ready for that, yet.

"Ok, I'm going to give you two a choice. You can let me handle this, punishment and all or I can just tell the parents."

Both Emma and Janie knew this was coming.

"I'll let you handle it." said Emma, twisting her sweatshirt in her hands.

"Me, too." said Janie.

Danny stood up and started pacing. "Ok, this is how it's going to be. We aren't ever going to tell the parents about this. If it ever comes up, I'll just tell them I already took care of it. And if you ever do anything like this, that includes fake id's, dressing the way I saw you or going anywhere near a bar until you're over 21, what you're about to get will seem like a walk in the park. You got me?"

Both girls nodded.

Danny looked at Emma and Janie. "Janie, please go wait in your room."

Janie gave her friend a sympathetic glance and scurried toward the stairs. She ran upstairs and put her Ipod on. She didn't want to hear the sounds from downstairs.

Danny sat down on the couch and looked at Emma. "Come on Em, let's get this over with. You know how this goes."

Emma gulped, it had been awhile since she'd been over Danny's knee. She just sat there.

"Now Em, or you're going to lose the sweats."

Emma stood up and moved to Danny. He grabbed her hand and slowly lowered her over his knees. He kind of chuckled, he couldn't believe she still fit over his knees. His hand started raining down swats on her sweatpant clad rear.

You will **SWAT SWAT SWAT **never **SWAT SWAT SWAT **get a fake id again **SWAT SWAT SWAT**. You will never **SWAT SWAT SWAT **go to a bar **SWAT SWAT SWAT **until you are over 21. Do you **SWAT SWAT SWAT **understand me?"

Emma was crying in earnest as much from the swats as the disappointment in her brother's voice. "I promise Danny, please stop, I promise." She had forgotten how hard Danny's hand could be.

"Not done yet." Danny said as he dropped his leg, which caused her behind to be higher where he could access that tender part between the thigh and behind. "You will not **SWAT SWAT SWAT **blackmail your brother or anyone else **SWAT SWAT SWAT **again. And you **SWAT SWAT SWAT **sure as hell will think about **SWAT SWAT SWAT **how your actions will affect Dad. **SWAT SWAT SWAT**. You got me, little girl?"

"Yes, yes Danny. I'm so sorry." she blubbered.

At that point, Danny decided it was enough. He stopped swatting and pulled his sister into his arms. She was a blubbering mess. He stroked her hair and whispered. "I love you princess, I love you too much to let this pass."

"I know." she mumbled. "I'm really sorry Danny."

"I know baby. You going to be ok? I need to go have a talk with Janie." he said slowly pulling away from her.

"Danny, don't be so hard on her. She's not use to you." Emma muttered.

"Oh little girl, I doubt my hand is as hard as her dad's or Charlie's. You know Charlie, it would have been with a belt and on the bare."

"Yeah, I guess." said Emma sadly.

Danny kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back."

Danny headed to the top of the stairs to deal with his other wayward "little sister." Her talk was about the same as Emma's.

Danny was exhausted. He couldn't wait to go home to his wife. He checked on both girls and admonished them that they better not leave the house until lunch time. He expected to see both girls over at his father's for lunch tomorrow.

Danny sighed as he walked out. He knew he had one more to deal with, but thankfully that wasn't until tomorrow.

**Next: Danny's talk with Jamie.**


	5. The Talks  Part II

BLUE BLOODS - THE TALK - PART 2

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the nice reviews, favorite story alerts and all. They mean the world to me. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this one. I just needed a little break from writing. To those of you wanting some background on Emma, I promise I'll write a story about that soon.**

Danny left the girls and headed for home. He couldn't wait to get home and into the arms of his wife. She knew how hard it was for him to punish Emma and Jamie. He was so hard on them because he loved them so much. He felt like Linda was one of the few that understood. He knew that Joe had understood too, but Joe was gone. He finally arrived home.

He crawled into bed and Linda woke up immediately, "Danny, you ok?" asked Linda rolling over to see his face.

"Yeah babe," he answered.

He looked so sad, "Honey, it's ok. They really needed to be taught a lesson. What the girls did was so dangerous." Linda said rubbing his arm.

"I know, I know. I can't imagine what they were thinking. Were we really that young and stupid once?" he asked.

Linda laughed, "No baby, you were born old. Watching over those four brothers and sisters would make anyone old before their time."

"I've still got Jamie to go. I just sent him home to sleep. I took care of the girls tonight. I wanted to make sure that they got home in one piece." Danny sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

Linda chuckled softly, "Morning will come soon enough. You need some sleep." Linda said as she massaged his shoulders and his back until he fell into a deep sleep. She kissed his brow and went back to sleep herself.

Finally, the entire Reagan family was sleeping peacefully, with the exception of one Jamie Reagan. He was tossing and turning. He knew he was up shit's creek without a paddle. He figured Danny was going to toast his ass. He was just hoping that Danny didn't tell his Dad or even worse make Jamie tell his Dad. Jeez, that was always the worst, telling on yourself. He was trying out all sorts of arguments about how he was too old for Danny to spank him and that he was old enough to decide if he wanted an extra job. All those arguments sounded really good as he fell to sleep.

Danny Reagan's house slept peacefully until about 8, when Linda woke up. She was surprised the boys were not up watching Cartoon Network. She padded down to their rooms and checked in. They were both still passed out. Linda knew it wouldn't last for long. She decided to take a shower and get ready for the day, before she made breakfast. Danny heard the shower start but just rolled over and continued to sleep. By the time Linda got out of the shower and got dressed, she could hear the TV in the living room.

She was making breakfast when Danny strolled in. He came up behind her circling her waist with his arms and leaning into her neck, giving her a kiss. Just then, Sean walked in.

"Ewwww, that's so gross dad." said Sean rolling his eyes.

"What's gross?" yelled Jack from the living room.

"Mom and Dad, their so gross." said Sean.

Danny laughed as he turned toward his youngest. He grabbed Sean and threw him in the air. Then he put him down and started tickling him unmercifully.

"Gross, huh? Gross, huh?" asked Danny as he tickled Sean.

"Dad…Dad,stop…." giggled Sean.

"Never!" declared Danny.

"Daaadddyyy, please?" gasped Sean.

Danny stopped, grabbed Sean, lifted him up and kissed him on the head before he set him down again. "Ewww… dad…"

Danny laughed as Sean escaped back into the living room. He glanced at the clock. "Babe, I need to get over to Jamie's before the day gets away."

Linda looked at him sternly, "You aren't going anywhere until you've eaten breakfast." she said shaking her wooden spoon at him.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Yes ma'am."

Still shaking her spoon at him, "And you need to take a plate to Jamie. I'm sure he hasn't had anything decent to eat since last Sunday's supper."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll make sure our 'little boy' eats mama." Danny smirked.

"Don't you get smart with me Daniel Reagan, I can do a little of my own swatting." she said waving her spoon around.

Danny lifted his cup of coffee to her, "Wouldn't dream of it babe, I love you."

Linda smiled, "I love you too, you big lug."

As soon as the family finished breakfast, Danny kissed Linda and the boys and headed for Jamie's house. His stomach was getting a little tied up. He hated disciplining Jamie, but Jamie just had to realize the consequences of such bad behavior. Danny always felt like it was up to him to guide Jamie. Danny pulled into Jamie's garage, he steeled himself and got on the elevator. Before he knew it, he was pounding on Jamie's door. Jamie didn't answer the door right away. Danny figured he was probably sleeping.

Danny yelled, "Jamison Andrew Reagan, open up this door before I break it down."

Jamie heard the pounding and slowly dragged himself out of bed. He felt like he was in a coma. He opened the door to find his very irate brother staring down at him. "Danny?"

"Yeah kid." said Danny brushing by him and heading for the kitchen.

Now it was all coming back to Jamie, the club, Emma, a very pissed off Danny and threats. Yeah, he sure remembered those threats. He was starting to remember his arguments he had formed in his head last night that would get him out of punishment. They sounded a lot better last night.

"Jamie, go get in the shower. I'm going to make you breakfast." said Danny busying himself in the kitchen.

"Not hungry." mumbled Jamie.

"Not an option little boy. General Linda Reagan insists you have a good breakfast. You know if you don't, she'll be over here with that wooden spoon and you'll be eating with a sore ass."

Jamie paled a little, which made Danny grin. If anyone had pull with Jamie, it was Linda. Linda had paddled him with that spoon when he was younger and from then on, Jamie had obeyed Linda ever time, no questions asked. Heh, nobody said Jamie Reagan was stupid, he knew when to throw in the towel.

Jamie was still standing there.

"Trouble with your hearing?" asked Danny.

"Um, no." said Jamie.

"Then go get in the shower."

"Uh Danny…."

"You need an incentive? Because I can give you one." said Danny as he quickly approached his brother and landed a couple of heavy swats on his backside.

"Ow!" yelped Jamie his hand reaching back to rub his stinging rear.

"Shower!" insisted Danny.

"Uh…" Jamie started.

Danny was getting annoyed, "You best get your behind in that shower." said Danny as he approached Jamie with a raised hand.

Jamie didn't need to be told again. He backed away from Danny and made his way to the shower. Jamie took a long hot shower. Hoping it would shake the cobwebs out of his head. He wanted to delay the inevitable talk that he knew Danny was planning on. He went over his arguments in his head, he was a big boy, he was too old for a spanking, he should be able to run his own life. He sighed, he convinced himself, but he was sure that Danny would say something like, "Bullshit, kid." Jamie finished his shower and dressed in his NYPD sweats.

Jamie appeared in the kitchen. Danny looked at him in his sweats and no socks. "Seriously kid?" Danny asked.

Jamie looked confused. "What?" he asked looking himself up and down.

"Socks, kid. Your going to get sick. Go put some socks on."

"Aw jeez Danny, stop mothering me. I'm 26, if I don't want to wear socks in my own house, I don't have to." Truth be told, his feet were cold, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"You really want to push me?" asked Danny.

Jamie glared at Danny. When that didn't work, he started to pout.

"Won't work on me little boy, just do it."

"Fine." grumbled Jamie as he turned to go get some socks on.

"And Jamie?" asked Danny.

"What?" huffed Jamie.

"You better lose that attitude and lose it fast." said Danny.

Jamie just huffed. Once Jamie put his socks on, he headed back into the kitchen.

"Sit. Eat." said Danny as he put a plate of eggs, sausage and biscuits in front of Jamie. He poured Jamie a glass of milk and a glass of juice.

"I'm not that hungry." said Jamie petulantly.

"Ok, don't eat it and I'll just whoop your ass now and then you **will **sit there and eat every bite. Or you can eat and then we'll talk and see where it goes. Your choice." said Danny sternly.

Jamie glared.

"One, two…." started Danny.

"Ok, ok." grumbled Jamie said picking up his fork.

Danny reached over and popped Jamie on the back of the head.

"Ow!" yelped Jamie, "What was that for?"

"Jeez Jamie, pray before you eat. How many years of Catholic school and years in the Reagan house? Ma would be rolling over in her grave if you didn't." Danny said disgusted.

"Oh sorry." said Jamie as he said a quick prayer thanking God for his meal. Jamie ate his breakfast in silence. Danny just sat there reading the paper. When Jamie was done, Danny took the dishes to the sink. As he turned to wash the dishes, he said "Go wait on the couch, I'll be right there."

Jamie made his way to the couch. Shortly Danny joined him. "Ok kid, what's going on?"

"What?" asked Jamie.

"You know what I mean, why did you disobey Dad?" asked Danny.

"Jeez Danny, I don't have to answer to Dad or anyone else, I'm 26." said Jamie.

"Oh really, I'd like to stand there while you tell Dad that. Jamie, I'm almost 40 and I obey Dad out of respect if nothing else."

Jamie sighed. "It's just not fair. It's just been so tough." Jamie said looking down at his clasped hands.

Danny got concerned, "What's tough buddy?"

Jamie waived his arm to indicate his apartment. "This! Finances! Since Sydney moved to London, I'm having a hard time keeping up the rent and make my student loan payments. I just thought if I worked a couple extra jobs a month, I could pay my student loan payments."

Danny understood. "Jamie, why didn't you come to me or to dad or grandpa or someone. We would have helped you."

Jamie sighed. "You just don't get it Danny. I'm 26, I need to be on my own. I'm not a little boy that runs to his big brother or his daddy because he's in trouble."

Danny wanted to strangle Jamie. "Jamie, that's what family is for. We're here to help you when you need it. It's not a sign of weakness."

"No one else in the family ever did, just me, the baby, well except for Emma. It's embarrassing." Jamie huffed, a couple of tears escaped showing his true frustration.

"Oh really, Mr. all knowing… Jamie, remember when Linda and I first got married and Linda lost her job.? Dad and Mom lent us some money. It took us awhile to pay it back. And just so you know, Dad busted my ass for not asking earlier."

Jamie looked at his big brother in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Danny grabbing his brother in a head lock and ruffling his hair.

"Oh," said Jamie.

"Jamie, you need to tell Dad and see if he can help you come up with a solution. Maybe Erin can look at the lease and find an early out. Maybe Dad can take over a couple of those student loan payments to free you up. Something. We'll all help you find a solution."

Jamie was relieved, he wasn't alone in this. It had been such a worry for him. "He's gonna bust my ass." said Jamie morosely.

"Yep, he is. You know that if you lie, disobey, or are disrespectful, no matter what your age, he'll bust you."

"Yeah, I know. Do I have to tell him?" asked Jamie turning those baby blues on his big brother.

"Yep."

"Ok," whispered Jamie.

"Now. Let's get to what you did with Emma. Are you fricking kidding? You let your underage sister into a bar. Think about it Jamie. How would it look to the general population if the Commissioner's son let his underage sister into a bar? The public isn't going to trust Dad to be police commissioner if he can't keep his own house in order. And putting Dad aside for a minute, what about you? After everything you've done to become a cop, you want to get kicked out for something so stupid?" Danny ranted. The volume was increasing with every statement made.

Jamie was trying to sink into the couch. He hadn't really though about all that. "I'm sorry Danny, I didn't think…."

"No kid, you sure as hell didn't think." Danny continued his rant.

"Danny, please don't bust me. I promise I won't do it again."

"Nope, I'm going to make damn sure you don't." said Danny pulling his brother over his knees.

"Danny, please." begged Jamie.

"No Jamie, I'm going to do this and then we aren't going to mention it again. There are far too many consequences to Dad, Emma and you."

Danny quickly bared his brother and brought his hand down on his bare behind. **SMACK SMACK SMACK. "**You don't ever"** SMACK SMACK **"let someone blackmail you" **SMACK SMACK SMACK "**into doing something stupid." **SMACK SMACK SMACK "**You don't ever let Emma into a bar." **SMACK SMACK SMACK** "You're her big brother." **SMACK SMACK SMACK** " You're suppose to protect her." **SMACK SMACK SMACK** " Not help her get into trouble." **SMACK SMACK SMACK **"You understand me?"

By the sixth smack, Jamie was crying and begging Danny to stop. By the tenth smack, Jamie was limp over his brother's lap. By the final smack, Jamie was begging. "Please Danny stop, I promise. No more. No more. I promise."

Danny finished up the spanking and pulled his brother into a hug. "I love you kid, too much to let you ruin your career before you even get started. If you ever do anything this stupid again, you'll find yourself over my knee and then I'll tell Dad."

Jamie was crying into his brother's shoulder. "Promise. Promise bubba."

Danny smiled, Jamie hadn't called him "bubba" since he was three. He hugged his brother and then pushed him back a little. "Jamie, go clean up. I expect to see you in church tomorrow and at Dad's for supper. I'll call you later and check on you."

Jamie wasn't ready for Danny to go. "Danny, can you stay a little while?"

Danny smiled inside and out, his baby brother still needed him.

**Next up: Telling Dad…..**


	6. Talking to Dad

EMMA ROSE - CHAPTER 6 - TELLING DAD

**Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, etc. I really appreciate them. Sorry it took this long for an update. I ended up in the hospital for a couple of days and my life got crazy. So, I'm back on track. This is the final chapter for this story. Don't worry, another Emma Rose story will be up eventually. I have a muse already stirring.**

Danny was a little bit surprised that Jamie wanted him to stick around. Maybe not too surprised. Jamie used to crawl in Danny's lap when he was little and would cling like nobody's business. He was always closer to Danny than anyone. When Danny got out of the Marines, Jamie wouldn't let anyone else put him to bed, he always had to have Danny. It killed Danny to whoop Jamie, but he knew that Jamie needed it to get back on track. Danny sighed, he was sitting on the couch, Jamie was fast asleep with his head in Danny's lap. Danny grabbed his phone.

"Heh Babe," he greeted Linda.

"Hi baby, why are you whispering?" asked Linda.

"I'm at Jamie's. He's asleep with his head in my lap. He's just exhausted."

Linda smirked. "You're such a mother hen Danny."

"Yeah, yeah," agreed Danny smiling.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay until he wakes up and make sure he eats something. Then I'll be home. Maybe we can take the kids to a movie or something."

"Ok baby, I'll see you later." said Linda as she hung up.

Danny sighed and leaned back into the couch. He was still rubbing circles on Jamie's back. He closed his eyes for just a moment and he was out like a light. It was a cute picture. Big brother on the couch passed out, with little brother's head in his lap and big brother's hand on little brother's back, a comforting touch.

Meanwhile, while Danny was taking care of Jamie, Emma and Janie were stirring. Emma looked at the clock. Shit! It was 11:00 and Danny had told her to be home by lunch time, which was 12:30 pm. "Janie, Janie, shit, get up, we have to be at my house in a little over an hour." Emma nearly shouted.

"Huh, what?" Janie said as she rolled over. "Umph!" she squeaked as her behind hit the bed. Danny sure spanked as hard as Charlie or her dad she thought. "What?" she asked again as she was trying to rub the sting out of her butt.

"Danny said we have to be over to my house by lunch. If we don't, he may tell my dad what happened last night and we'll be dead for sure." Emma said worriedly.

Janie suddenly looked worried, the last person she wanted to find out about last night was Mr. Reagan. The very first thing Mr. Reagan would do was tell her dad and if she thought her ass hurt now, it would be nothing once her dad found out. "Let's go, I'm first in the shower." said Janie jumping up to race for the shower.

The girls quickly got ready and headed for the Reagan house. Fortunately, Janie's house was around the corner and they arrived for lunch at 12:29. Just in time.

Emma breezed into the house. "Hi Grandpa." she greeted as she walked in the back door.

"Heh Princess." greeted her Grandfather. "I thought you were spending the day at Janie's?" he said looking around Emma to see Janie.

"Hi Grandpa." greeted Janie. She'd been calling Henry "Grandpa" since she was 10.

"How's my other princess?" he asked.

"Great," she said. "What's for lunch?" she asked sniffing the air appreciatively. It smelled like lasagna. Her favorite Reagan dish.

"Lasagna." He turned to Emma, "Go set the table for two more." he ordered.

"Eye, eye mon capitain…." Emma said smirking.

"You're a brat." said her Grandpa.

"Yeah, but I'm your brat and you love me." laughed Emma dodging the swat her Grandpa was trying to get in as she headed for the kitchen.

Henry just chuckled, he really did love that brat. "Sit down Janie, we'll eat in a minute."

Janie hesitated, sitting on those hard wooden chairs was going to be horrible. She winced, she'd bet that Danny sent them over there to have lunch just so'd they have to sit on those chairs. She gingerly took her seat as she looked at Henry. She noticed Danny wasn't there. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Emma strode into the dining room with 2 more sets of plates and silverware. She laid them out as her dad came in. "Heh Daddy," she greeted brightly.

"Emma? I didn't expect to see you and Janie here for lunch. Hi Janie." Frank said as he took his seat.

"Hi, Mr. Reagan." greeted Janie. She shifted a little in her seat, which made Frank and Henry raise their eyebrows.

Henry turned toward his granddaughter. "Sit Emma Rose, it's time for lunch."

Emma winced as she slid as easily into her chair as possible. Frank and Henry noticed the wincing and exchanged curious glances.

Frank looked as his daughter, "Emma, would you say grace please?"

"Sure Daddy," said Emma as she quickly blessed the food.

Frank regarded his daughter thoughtfully. Something was definitely up. "Emma, I thought you were going to spend the day at Janie's?"

Emma was fortunately chewing, which gave her time to come up with an answer. "Well, we were going to study some and I forgot my backpack, so I figured we could kill two birds with one stone." she said smiling at her dad.

Janie tried to hide her shock. Damn! Emma was good. They hadn't even discussed a story on the way.

Frank just nodded. He didn't buy that story for a minute. Emma very rarely studied on a Saturday. She usually studied in her room on Sunday after church. Not only that, she very rarely studied with friends, she liked to study by herself. The girls were fidgeting like crazy, as if there butt's were sore. It just wasn't adding up. He sighed, sometimes he just didn't want to know what his children got into. Emma and Janie seemed lost in their own worlds as they ate lunch.

Frank cleared his throat, "Emma, Janie?" Neither girl answered him. He had to practically shout to get their attention.

"Sir?" they both asked when the last near shout brought them out of their own little worlds.

Ok, now that was a definite sign something was wrong. Those girls only used "sir" when they thought they were in trouble.

Frank shook his head again, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He was going to ask them why they looked so uncomfortable. He just decided to let it go. "Are you girls finished?"

"Yes," the girls said simultaneously.

"Your excused." Frank said. It probably seems strange that Frank was excusing the girls, after all they were 20. However, Frank was still excusing all his children. Even Danny and Erin to a point. They just excused themselves, but always looked to him for permission.

"Yes sir." said both girls again. "We'll be in my room." said Emma hastily as she stood up.

Henry eyed Emma, "Dishes, missy."

"Oh, of course Grandpa, sorry." said Emma sheepishly.

The girls left the two oldest Reagans sitting in the dining room. "So, what was that all about Frances?"

"I don't know Pop. Something is definitely up. Seems like they've done something to get in trouble for, but I'm not sure. Emma's not a very good liar and Janie's even worse."

Henry chuckled, "Told you son."

"I know, but you know Pop, sometimes I just don't want to know what the kids are up to." Frank sighed with a slight smile.

"I guess so son, I didn't want to know what you were up to all the time."

"Me? I was never up to anything." Frank said innocently.

"You know what, son?" asked Henry.

"What, Pop?

"You know why your kids can't lie to you?"

"No, why?"

"Because they had a good teacher, you can't lie to save your life." said Henry as he stood to make his way to the living room to watch college football.

The Frank Reagan house was quiet for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

Danny yawned and stretched. He looked down, Jamie's head was still in his lap. Jamie had his right hand next to his face. Danny grinned, Jamie used to suck his thumb when he was little. He supposed Jamie's hand still found a comfortable spot near his face even though he hadn't sucked his thumb in years. He started rubbing his brother's head. "Heh, sleeping beauty, wake up." said Danny.

It took awhile, but Jamie eventually woke up. "Huh?' he asked bleary eyed.

"Have a nice nap, kid?" smirked Danny.

Jamie looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I….." Jamie suddenly realized how close his thumb was to his mouth. He almost had a panic attack. _Oh my God, please tell me I wasn't sucking my thumb. I'll never live this down._

Danny felt Jamie tense and his heart start to beat fast. Danny put a calming hand on Jamie's head. "What's a matter, kid?"

Jamie pulled Danny's hand off his head and sat up. "Uh, uh, um, nothing." he said as he sat on his hand.

Danny looked at Jamie strangely, _what was he doing, sitting on his hand_. Suddenly it dawned on him, Jamie was worried that he had been sucking his thumb. Danny smiled, he wished Jamie wasn't too old to suck his thumb and that he would sit in Danny's lap and let Danny protect him from all the ills of the world. He looked at Jamie, he was trying to compose himself. Danny leaned in and put his hand around Jamie's neck and pulled him close, "You weren't sucking your thumb. It's ok."

Jamie sighed in relief. "How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked curiously.

"You used to do that when you were little, but thought you were too old to suck your thumb and you got caught. You had the same panicked look on your face."

"Oh," said Jamie flushing.

"Come on kid, I'm going to make you lunch and then head back to my house." he said standing up and offering his hand to Jamie.

Jamie shook his head. "Not hungry."

Danny sighed exasperated, "It wasn't a suggestion, kid."

Jamie shook his head. "Quit mothering me Danny, I said I'm not hungry."

Danny pulled Jamie up and applied a couple of heavy swats to his backside. "You **will** get up. You **will **sit at the table. You **will** eat what I put in front of you. You **will** not argue with me. Understand?"

Jamie gulped, his butt was still on fire from the earlier whooping and sitting at the kitchen table was going to hurt. He glared at Danny.

Danny glared back. "You need a little help getting to the table?" asked Danny with a raised hand.

"No," mumbled Jamie. "You're worse than Dad." grumbled Jamie.

Danny laughed, "No, I'm not. If you'd just told Dad what you told me. He'd of blistered your ass and then made you sit and eat. I just gave you a couple of swats."

"Hmph!" answered Jamie.

Danny laughed as Jamie sat gingerly at the table. Knowing his baby brother wasn't really that hungry. He made him ½ sandwich and poured him a glass of milk. "Eat!" said Danny sternly as he set the plate in front of Jamie.

Jamie sat quietly and ate the sandwich. He finished the sandwich and started to stand up, but he hadn't finished his milk.

"Jamie, finish that milk." said Danny.

"Jeez Danny, I'm not five." grumped Jamie.

"Could have fooled me." Danny glared.

"Oh, ok," said Jamie just wanting his pain in the ass brother, literally, to go home. "There, you happy?" Jamie snarked.

"Yeah, smart ass. I am. I'm going home. I expect to see you in church tomorrow and you are going to tell Dad about working the extra job sometime tomorrow. Got me?"

"Yeah, I got ya." sighed Jamie.

"Good," said Danny.

Jamie walked Danny to the door. Danny leaned over to Jamie and gave him a hug, "I love ya, kid."

Jamie smiled at his brother, "I know, love ya too."

Jamie made his back to his couch, turned on college football and promptly erased the entire two days out of his head, at least for the time being.

The next morning Jamie woke up on the couch with the TV still on. He checked the clock. Whew, he was lucky, it was only 9:00. The family didn't go to mass until 11:00. He had plenty of time to get ready for church and to figure out what the hell he was going to tell his father about the extra job. He knew before the day, his dad was going to blister his ass. Jamie got in the shower. As he showered he tried to come up with a bunch of arguments about the extra job. All of them sounded bad. He finally just decided to go with the truth. As he towel dried his hair, he looked at his closet. He found his heaviest pair of cords. His dad hadn't whipped him in a long time and certainly hadn't whipped him bare in forever, he didn't want to take a chance. The heavier pants, the more protection. Jamie dawdled to the point that he was going to be late. He hurried out of his apartment and jumped in his car. He raced over to the church.

When he arrived at church, the entire family was already in the Reagan family pew. Jamie sighed. He knew his father was going to be angry he was late. Frank Reagan had plenty of rules for his children and one of them was that you were never ever late for Mass. Jamie quickly slid into the pew next to his father. He was rewarded with a shake of the head from Danny and a pop on his thigh. Jamie jumped, but wisely didn't utter a sound. He looked at his father. "You're late!" his father hissed.

"Sorry Pop." he whispered back trying to rub the sting out of his thigh. Frank Reagan had raised a single finger in front of his son's face. A warning.

Jamie was on his best behavior during Mass. It reminded of him when he was little and his father would make him sit right next to him in Mass to keep him still. The rule was if you got three warnings about sitting still, you're ass was toast when you got home. Jamie wasn't sure if the rule still applied since he was 26, but he wasn't taking any chances and his dad had given him the warning sign that he had already used up warning number one. Normally, he tried to sit as far away from his dad as possible at Mass just to avoid the chance it would happen.

Much to Jamie's relief, Mass was over and the family was headed their separate ways and would come back later to the Reagan house for dinner. Jamie usually headed home with his dad and grandpa to watch sports.

Jamie and Emma followed their father and grandpa home. On the way home, Emma looked at Jamie. "I'm sorry Jamie." she sputtered.

"What?" asked Jamie.

"I'm sorry about the other night. I promise I won't ever do anything like that again." Emma said softly.

Jamie sighed, "It's ok."

"No, it's not. I'm really sorry, Jamie. You're my best friend, I'm sorry I said I would tattle."

Jamie smiled at his baby sister. "Danny make you see the error of your ways?" he asked.

Emma shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, yeah. But Jamie, even if he didn't, I would still tell you that I'm sorry."

Jamie sighed. "I love you Emma, it's ok, really."

"Just so you know, Danny busted me good." Emma said.

Jamie laughed, "Yeah, me too."

"You, too?" she asked. "I thought you were too old?"

"Seriously Emma, this is Danny we're talking about."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And, I have to tell Dad about the extra job." Jamie said pouting.

Emma grinned, seeing Jamie pout was funny. "Daddy's gonna kill you."

"I know."

They all arrived at the same time and got out of their respective cars. He followed them into the kitchen. He started to head into the living room to watch TV. Emma stayed in the kitchen to help fix lunch.

He heard, "Jamie?"

"Yeah, Pop?" Jamie asked.

"Don't you want some lunch?" his father asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'll get something later."

Frank frowned. Jamie only didn't eat when he was upset or in trouble. "Jamie?"

"Sir?" asked Jamie.

_Sir?_ thought Frank. _What in the world was wrong with his children._ "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No sir."

"That's what I thought. Go wash your hands. You are going to eat lunch." Frank stated firmly.

Jamie shook his head, "Yes sir." He didn't want to get in any more trouble than he was about to be in. Truth be told, he was kind of hungry.

When Jamie finished washing up, he went back to the kitchen to find lasagna and hard Italian bread on the table. His stomach growled as he sat down. He gingerly sat. Frank noticed that both of his youngest seemed to have trouble sitting. Something was up, he was going to corner his oldest after dinner to see if he knew what was going on. He quickly blessed the meal.

As they finished lunch. Emma looked at her father, "Daddy, may I be excused? I have a test to study for."

Frank looked up, "I thought you studied with Janie yesterday."

Emma audibly gulped, "Umm..yeah,,I did, but I have more."

Frank nodded, "You're excused." He shook her head, she was a terrible liar.

Frank was about to excuse Jamie, when Jamie piped up. "Pop, can I talk to you in your study."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Sure son, come on." He glanced at his father.

Henry waived them off, "I'll get the dishes, go on boys."

Jamie followed his dad into the study. He started pacing nervously. Frank sat in his chair behind the desk and quietly watched his baby pacing. He finally spoke, 'Son, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," winced Jamie.

"So, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Not really." said Jamie honestly.

"Jamison Andrew Reagan, enough!" huffed Frank.

"You're not going to like it." Jamie started.

"I already don't like it." snapped Frank.

"Dad, can I make a deal with you?" asked Jamie.

"What kind of deal?"

"I tell you and you promise not to whoop me."

"No deal." said Frank firmly.

Jamie just looked down.

"Jamison…what…is…going…on?" Frank ground out.

"You're not going to like it." repeated Jamie.

Frank rolled his eyes, "Yes, I think we've established that. If you think you're getting a spanking, it must have something to do with disrespect, deceit or disobedience."

Frank noticed the slight jump at the mention of disobedience. "Ah, I see. You've been disobedient."

Jamie really started to fidget at this point.

Frank sighed, "Out with it Jamison."

Jamie still fidgeted.

Frank was getting annoyed, "You need an incentive to come clean son, because I can give you one."

Jamie stiffened, he knew what that meant. He knew that if his dad had to start swatting before the confession, the whooping would be on the bare and he didn't want that. He took a deep breath. "Dad, I….."

Frank just sat there patiently waiting.

"Dad, I took some extra jobs." Jamie whispered.

Frank's eyebrows went up. He was in shock. "Jamison, did you just tell me you took extra jobs?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes sir." whispered Jamie.

"After I specifically forbid you from doing so?"

"Yes sir."

"What in the name of all that is holy were you thinking?" stormed Frank.

"Well, Dad….."

"Well nothing, you don't have the experience to be out on those jobs yet. You need to have the guidance of your partner. You know my reasons. I didn't forbid you just out of spite. I'm trying to protect you. I've already lost one son, I don't want to lose my son to something so stupid." Frank raged.

"Dad, please, just listen." Jamie pleaded.

Frank was about to go on with his tirade, when he heard, "Daddy, please listen." That stopped him cold in his tracks. Jamie hadn't called him Daddy in ages.

Frank just nodded his head. He wasn't sure he could speak. "Dad, I'm having financial trouble. When Sydney moved to London, I was having trouble paying the rent and the utilities and my student loans. I just wanted to do a job a month to help."

Frank sighed, "Jamie, why didn't you come to me?"

Jamie looked down.

"Jamison Andrews, look at me son." his father said lifting Jamie's chin. Jamie hadn't even realized that his father had moved to the other side of the desk at this point. "Jamie, you should have come to me. I would have helped you."

Jamie couldn't look his father in the eye. "I was embarrassed." he mumbled.

Frank rolled his eyes, "Jamie, I'm your father, you shouldn't be embarrassed to ask for help now and again."

"You don't understand." yelled Jamie.

Frank was taken by surprise. His children did not raise their voices to him without dire consequences. "Jamison Andrew, did you just shout at me?"

"You don't understand. I'm not a little kid. I don't need to run to you or Danny every time I have a problem. I can fix it myself. I don't need you to baby me." he raged.

"First of all, you better fix that attitude and fix it fast young man. I don't care how old you are, you will not shout at me. Second, I know you aren't a little kid. Third, we are here to help you and it is not a sign of weakness to ask for help when you are in a bind."

Jamie tried to reign himself in, he was still huffing.

"You need help with that attitude son because I'm more than willing to help you get it under control." stated Frank calmly.

"No sir." Jamie managed.

"Good, this is what we are going to do. We are going to sit down and look at all your expenses. If your salary won't cover it and you don't want my help, you are either going to finish out the lease or see if Erin can get you out of it and then you will move home until you get on your feet or find a roommate or something."

"Daaaaaaaaaddddddddddd." whined Jamie.

"Not up for discussion son." intoned Frank.

Frank made his way over to the couch in his office. "Come here, son." he said motioning Jamie over to the couch.

Jamie looked wary. "Why?"

"I don't need to tell you why. I told you to do something and you need to obey." Frank said sternly.

Jamie held fast. "Dad, I'm too old for you to whoop."

"Really?" asked Frank.

"Yes sir." said Jamie confidently.

"I don't think so," said Frank as he quickly reached his son's side and pulled him to the couch.

Jamie grimaced. "Come on Dad."

Frank just starting swatting once he got Jamie in position. "You do not" **swat swat swat **"raise your voice" **swat swat swat** "or shout at me."

Jamie was squirming and wriggling. He felt one very hard stinging swat. "Stay still." his father said "Unless you want this bare." Jamie ceased struggling.

Frank resumed swatting. **Swat swat swat** "You do not disobey me." **swat swat swat **"I tell you" **swat swat swat** "to do or not do things so I can protect you." **swat swat swat **"I'm not trying to be mean or bossy." **swat swat swat "I just want you to be safe."**

"Ow, ow, ow, Dad , please…." rasped Jamie.

Frank could tell from Jamie's hitching breath that it was time to finish up this spanking. He dropped one knee, so that the tender curve between thigh and butt was up. He peppered the area with harder swats. "If you ever do this again, this spanking will seem like a cake walk."

"Sorry Dad, sorry Daddy, I won't, I promise." Jamie cried.

Frank finished up the spanking and then up righted his baby. He held Jamie, while Jamie cuddled into his dad. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"I know buddy. Everything is forgiven. We'll work on a solution after dinner." Frank said stroking his son on the back of his head.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm….."

"Am I gonna have a curfew…."


End file.
